Strawberry Shortcake's Gravity The First Of Avalor
by EidogRobFandoms
Summary: This is my second fanfiction, in this case a crossover of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls, Sofia The First and Elena Of Avalor, in this crossover, Elena, Sofia and Mabel come to visit Berry Bitty City and they start a series of many crazy adventures in that place as well as the entire multiverse.
1. The Arrive Of The Special Guests

**_Hello folks, this is my second fanfiction and the first to be in english, i hope you enjoy it! All the cartoons are property of their respective authors, the only thing that is mine is the plot! Thank you very much for your understanding!_**

It was a very sunny day in Berry Bitty City, Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Raspberry and Plum are making a practice to their Strawberry And The Sweet Beats. Then they ended and were so tired.

Oh my, it was so heavy!- Raspberry said so glad.

Undoubtedly, this will be one of our bigger stunts- Strawberry said.

I wonder if more people will come to see us?- Orange asked.

Lemon Meringue shook her head and replied- Yes, in fact, more people come to see us, it's just… that we want more, that's all.

Plum Pudding was thinking for a moment and finally she said- But of course, however, we want special guests, in fact, we can call them!

Then, the all of them push their cellphones out and start calling anybody, meanwhile, in the Central Park Zoo, The Penguins Of Madagascar were playing were playing cards and then they Heard their phone ringing.

Can you answer the phone?- Skipper asked.

I can't!- Kowalski replied.

Me neither- Private replied.

Sorry, me neither- Rico replied.

Skipped sighed, he said- alright, I´ll do it. Then, he went to the phone and answered it.

Hello? Oh, it's you, we went to your city the last week, however we can go again if you want, don't you want we go to your city? Ok, I understand, continue your activities, goodbye!- Skipper said at the phone.

Who was the person or the persons of the phone?- Kowalski, Rico and Private asked.

Nobody who is important, only those Girls, but they don't want us to be in their city, ok, we gonna continue the game, alright?- Skipper replied.

Back at Berry Bitty City, the girls realized that there not more characters to be special guests.

This will be more hard tan we thought- Plum said.

Then, Blueberry and Cherry came.

Hi girls, what's going on?- Cherry asked.

Yes, what's the matter?- Blueberry asked too.

We can't find anyone who can be an special guest- Strawberry said.

Don't worry, Strawberry, we know how we can solve this once for all- Cherry replied.

Yeah, we found a machine that can call anybody you want to come as well as teletransport you whenever you go- Blueberry said smiling.

Ok, let's go!- Lemon yelled.

Later, that day, they found a machine that is a football ball-like dispositive that can control the time and space of the entire multiverse through several alternate dimensions, universes and realities.

Ok, the step number one is select the subject who wants bring the person to its dimension putting its helmets on its head- Blueberry said.

Lemon gulped, she asked nervously- Are you sure of this?

Believe me, I proved this before when I invited the digidestined Leaders with my friend Cherry and we went to their dimension, take it easy- Blueberry replied.

Then, Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Raspberry and Plum put the machine's helmets.

Now, the step number two is push the Green button and so your objective will be accomplished- Cherry said.

Lemon pushed the button and they were thunderstruck to the point showing their skeletons and the machine created a portal and from that portal, Mabel, Sofia and Elena came.

Where am I?- Mabel asked.

Where am I? What am I doing here?- Sofia asked.

I know that place, it's Berry Bitty City!- Elena said happily.

Yay!- Mabel and Sofia claimed.

We did it!- Strawberry yelled gladly.

Are you well- Orange asked to Raspberry.

I guess!- Raspberry replied.

Thank you very much!- Plum told to Bluebery and Cherry.

Yeah, thank you- Lemon told to Bluebery and Cherry.

You're welcome!- Blueberry and Cherry replied.

 ** _End of chapter one_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll upload the other chapters as son as I can as well as other fanfictions in several languages and don't forget review_**


	2. What We Will Play Now?

Then Strawberry and the others start to ask Mabel, Sofia and Elena.

Hello there! My name is Strawberry Shortcake, and these are my friends: Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Torte, Plum Pudding and Cherry Jam.- Strawberry said.

Hi!- Orange said.

Hi!- Lemon said.

Hi!- Blueberry said.

Hi!- Raspberry said.

Hi!- Plum said.

Hi!- Cherry said.

Hi, my name is Mabel- Mabel said.

Hi, my name is Sofia- Sofia said.

Hi, my name is Elena- Elena said.

We can be good friends- Strawberry said gladly.

This is strange- Blueberry whispered, thinking that the shows they are from were together in some channels targeted to kids and family overall, however, she became relaxed a Little after.

Well, what will we do first?- Orange asked.

How about playing something?- Sofia asked.

That's a good idea!- Mabel replied.

Certainly, this is something to be good for the all of us!- Elena yelled.

But what?- Raspberry asked doubtedly.

How about a boat race?- Blueberry sugested.

That's very good!- Plum replied so happy.

Perfect!- Strawberry exclamed.

Let's go!- Lemon yelled.

I can't wait!- Orange said so gladly.

And we can sing in the way to the place where we will play it!- Cherry said.

And then our Friends went all the way to the Berry Bitty City Harbor whilst the were singing the song "Anything Is Possible".

Any A-Anything is possible A-A-A Anything is possible

Every morning alarm clock wakes me up (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh) And I feel like i just might be in luck (ooh-ooh) Cause a brand new day brings opportunity (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh) I'm here to say that I believe

Yes, I believe that anything is possible You know that I'm unstoppable When I try, there's nothing I can't do! I'm gonna say it now Anything is possible I can overcome any obstacle It's up to me to make my dreams come true

Come on and say it now Any A-Anything is possible A-A-A Anything is possible Any A-Anything is possible

I'm on the go and there's no looking back (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh) No one's gonna push me off this path (ooh-ooh) I've got goals and I am reaching high (Whoa-oh Whoa-oh) Like a star - I'm here to shine

Yes, I believe that anything is possible You know that I'm unstoppable When I try, there's nothing I can't do! I'm gonna say it now Anything is possible I can overcome any obstacle It's up to me to make my dreams come true

Come on and say it now Any A-Anything is possible A-A-A Anything is possible Any A-Anything is possible

I hope you enjoy the chapter, I will upload more chapters.


	3. A Good Day For The Sports And Games

Once arriving at the Berry Bitty Harbor, everyone started to dressed as boat drivers, except for Strawberry who dressed with her referee suit, likewise, Mabel dressed with her retro suit, Sofia dressed with her Winter suit with a hat and a blue dress and Elena dressed with another red dress.

Then, this is next, we will make a boa trace to arrive at the finish goal which is at the other side of the lagoon. Then, ready, set, go!- Strawberry said.

The race was very long and amusing, Cherry was rowing so hard and Sofia was rowing was soft, Mabel was rowing so soft as well, but Elena was rowing more hard than the others, Blueberry was being so tired for rowing so much, but she was not to stop, then, they arrived at the finish goal and the winner was Lemon who was rowing so fast and hard as she could, then Sofia, Mabel and Elena cheered at them as well as the rest of the Berry Girls.

That was so good!- Raspberry replied at Lemon.

Oh, thank you- Lemon replied.

Now, what's next?- Orange asked.

The next game is making a snowman with potatoes while dodging basketball balls- Strawberry replied.

Cool!- Elena yelled.

Then the all of them dressed with helmet, elbow pads and kneepads.

Ok, it's time to play- Plum yelled.

That's right, girls!- Sofia replied.

Come on, girls!- Mabel replied.

Then they were making a snowman with potatoes and dodging basketball balls that were thrown by a throwing ball machine. After a half hour of gaming, they accomplished the game.

I want playing a videogame- Lemon said.

Good idea! I want playing a cool videogame too!- Cherry replied.

A break of sports! I love it!- Plum said.

I know a cool videogame to relax- Blueberry said so gladly.

Then, all went at Strawberry's House, in this case, The Berry Cafe, all played the videogame: Kill The Monsters", all were dressed in their normal clothers this time.

I'm dead!-The werewolf said while he is beaten up in the videogame.

I love that game- Elena said while she is playing.

You have said it!- Sofia replied.

I can't wait to go to the next level- Mabel said.

We will go at the next level, don't worry!- Strawberry replied so gladly.

Look!, You can also beat the giant zombies up too!- Blueberry exclaimed.

And the fat zombie too!- Lemon yelled.

It's very interesting!- Cherry yelled too.

Strawberry, it's best you are ready to beat them up- Orange replied.

Yes- Raspberry said.

You can get it!, I trust on you!- Plum exclaimed.

Strawberry gulped, she was very afraid with that kind of difficulty, luckily she could beat the game's characters with too much passion and go to the next level.

I got it!- Strawberry exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, then, they decide to eat something before play more sports!

 _ **Enjoy the chapter, I will upload more chapters as son as you give me your reviews about this fanfiction.**_


	4. Lunch Time And A Rainy Afternoon

Then, they were eating a delicious food consisting of pepperoni pizza and grape soda while they were talking about past adventures in Berry Bitty City.

And so, we believed that Strawberry has left us when we heard her voice and we rescued her through helping her to get down of that tree- Lemon told at the other girls.

I wasn't here in that momento, since I didn't arrived in that time, even I didn't exist in that time- Cherry said breaking the fourth wall.

Oh, come on! I needed your help- Strawberry said.

I would either been with Strawberry or cried with Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry and Plum and Heard Strawberry's voice and went to helped her, contributing with that rescue- Cherry said.

Us too- Sofia said laughing.

Exactly- Mabel replied also laughing.

What is it all about?- Elena asked.

Oh, that picture, it was when we entered to that talent contest, Blueberry was the only one who didn't want to participate- Orange replied.

Oh!, I see!- Elena said gladly.

On these photos we were with our Friends Huckleberry, Sweet, Sour and Apple together, they are our berry good friends- Cherry said.

And on these photos, we are with our pets alongside with our Friends and all the inhabitants of all Berry Bitty City and other nearby cities- Plum said.

These cookies are delicious!- Raspberry exclaimed.

So tasty!- Blueberry exclaimed.

Does someone want more grape juice?- Orange asked.

Me!- everyone exclaimed.

A while later, they return to play more sports, however, it started to rain.

Oh no!- Strawberry exclaimed.

What does mean it?- Mabel asked.

It means that we can't play more sports, isn't it obvious?- Sofia replied.

Yeah!- Elena replied.

I know it! We can play inside my house while the rain stops!- Blueberry exclaimed.

Yay!- Everyone cheered.

And so it happened, everyone played board games, they made a pillow fight (In normal clothes) and they watched T.V.

Meanwhile, in another part of the multiverse, there were a phone talking moment between Harley and Daphne from Stuck In The Middle.

What do you think that is happening there?- Harley asked.

Anything, I swear!- Daphne replied.

The two of them laughed, suddenly a fourth Wall breaking happened, Bingo and Rolly from Puppy Dog Pals appear and they started to talk with the audience.

We interrump this story to report we have got a lost Hugglemonter here!- Bingo said seriously.

Please!, Come to rescue him!- Rolly said being serious too.

I´m not lost, this is only a joke!- said Henry Hugglemonster breaking the fourth wall.

You're right!- Bingo replied.

This is a joke!- Rolly said breaking the fourth wall.

Everyone laughed, then it turned back at Berry Bitty City in Blueberry Books (Blueberry Muffin's house) and everyone has been having fun for hours.

How about we told stories?, it's still afternoon- Blueberry asked.

Yes!- Everyone replied.

 _ **Enjoy the chapter, I will upload the last three chapters.**_


	5. Singing Songs

Everyone start to tell stories, in this case, the story about Blueberry finding the true meaning of winter told by the same Blueberry.

And so… Blueberry Muffin, in this case, Me, was seeking the true meaning of the Winter and… Do you guess what she found?, She found the meaning of the winter!, It means too much happiness and love! And this is all the story- Blueberry told at the others.

Good story!- replied the others.

Suddenly, it became sunny again, all the girls started to play more sports, six hours later, they start to compose songs that were featured on their respective shows.

The first was "The Real Music In You":

I'm wishing on a million stars in the sky Just hoping one will go shooting by I want the world to know who I am inside

Don't wanna hide - I wanna spread my wings and fly Roam wild and free like fireflies A friend will see right through to the heart of me

Friends always brighten your day Friends always know what to say You know you've found a friend that's real, that's true When they hear the real music in you, the music in you

There's nothin' better than just being who you are All I need are my friends and guitar We'll play and sing our songs in perfect harmony

Friends always brighten your day Friends always know what to say You know you've found a friend that's real, that's true When they hear the real music in you

The music in you The real music in you The music in you, yeah The real music in you

The second song was Don't Start Un-Believing:

Don't start un-believing  
Never don't not feel your feelings

I'm gonna do a flip!

 _[Mabel attempts to do a flip]_

That was for you guys!

The third song was Me And My Mom:

There was a time,  
When it was just the two of us,  
The tried and true of us,  
Me and my mom.

We were always amused,  
Whether selling our shoes,  
Or cooking up stews,  
Me and my mom.

Rainy days we'd spend being kinda silly,  
Dressing up in frocks we made so frilly.

I love her more than anyone,  
Our days were always so much fun.  
Are those good times really done,  
For me and my mom?

Then came a time,  
when our family grew by three,  
And it wouldn't only be,  
Me and my mom.

And on my favorite day,  
Looks like they're here to stay,  
Standing in the way,  
Of me and my mom.

I thought we had a bond no one could sever,  
But now I see that nothing lasts forever.

I love her more than anyone,  
Our days were always so much fun.  
Have the good times come and gone,  
For me and my mom?

But what can I do,  
When we're no longer two?  
I miss being just...  
Me and my mom.

The fourth song was Avaloran Lullaby:

Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head  
Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed  
The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees  
The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze  
The full moon is a-shining in the sky above  
Hush now little darling, bundled up with love

And they were singing songs by two hours, then they were to have another sleepover, but this time on pajamas.

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter, I will wupload the last two chapters of this crossover and more fanfictions.**_


	6. Making A Party

The next day, everyone started to think to make a special party to celebrate their friendship week.

Thank you for come to Berry Bitty City!- Strawberry replied.

You're welcome!- Mabel, Sofia and Elena replied.

It was a good full week of fun!- Orange exclaimed.

That's right!- Lemon yelled so glad.

I hope we can have another week of fun- Blueberry said.

Yeah!- Raspberry said.

And now, a full party of fun!- Plum yelled.

And music!- Cherry replied.

Orange gulped, she was so sad about Mabel, Sofia and Elena leaving Berry Bitty City.

What's wrong Orange?- Mabel asked.

You can tell us!- Sofia said.

Indeed!- Elena said.

I do not want that you leave Berry Bitty City!- Orange yelled.

Orange start to cry so loudly.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Orange cried.

Don't worry!, We won't leave Berry Bitty City. Mabel said, comforting Orange.

You're gonna still to see us ¡- Sofia exclaimed, comforting Orange.

They're right! We're together forever!- Elena said.

Oh! Thank you!- Orange said happily whilst she dried her tears.

Then, come on!, We've got a party to do- Raspberry said.

And so it happened, they made a party and invited everyone of the four cartoons, also, they invited the characters of Stuck In The Middle, Puppy Dog Pals, Andi Mack, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Mmagic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, among others.

Cool! This is awesome!- Sweetie Belle (Poni Without Cutie Mark) said.

Exactly! This is a unforgetabble moment!- Sweetie Belle (Equestria Girl) replied.

Cupcakes for everyone!- Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girl) yelled.

Cupcakes!- Pinkie Pie (Poni) yelled.

I want one!- Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girl) said.

Me too!- Rainbow Dash replied.

 _ **Enjoy the chapter, I will upload the last chapter of this fanfiction.**_


	7. Singing Sunshine Girls

And to end this party, We will sing the following song!- Strawberry said.

This song is: Sunshine Girls!- Raspberry yelled.

Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum, Cherry, Mabel, Sofia and Elena started to sing the song:

Beyond the berry breeze, an island waits for me, tropical paradise with blue skies

It's better than a dream, to dance by the sea, watchin' the waves all rolling by

C'mon girls! Let's have some fun!. Fun! Let's dance all day under the sun!

Because we're sunshine girls, tap your feet to the beat now. Sunshine girls, jump up, move to the groove. yeah! Sway to the left, strike a pose- Now bounce!, Bounce!, Bounce like a beach ball! We're sunshine girls!, SUNSHINE GIRLS!

Kick back and drink some juice, put on your bathing suit, roll out your towel - chill out in style.

There's so much to explore, down on the ocean floor, dive in and swim around for a while

C'mon girls! Let's have some fun!. Fun! Let's dance all day under the sun!

Because we're sunshine girls, tap your feet to the beat now. Sunshine girls, jump up, move to the groove. yeah! Sway to the left, strike a pose- Now bounce!, Bounce!, Bounce like a beach ball! We're sunshine girls!, SUNSHINE GIRLS!

All cheered and had a happy ending.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter, I hope you had enjoyed the chapter. I will upload more fanfictions in all the languages, good bye!**_


End file.
